I'll Drink to That
by Amelia St.Claire
Summary: "So things have been... okay?" he asked. "As good as they'll be."


When Max and Raines dropped Michael off at the motel he was staying in, he was too keyed up to sleep. They just completed another mission, capturing the man who had something to do with Michael's burn notice, and he felt like he ran a mile. His energy hadn't worn off yet, but that wasn't the only thing keeping him awake.

He was going home tomorrow.

He wondered what he would say to them, what they would think. _Would they be happy to see me, _he wondered, _or angry I left again? _Either way he'd be happy to see them. He missed Sam's drinking habits, his Ma's rants, and Fi... he just missed her, period. He even missed Jesse a little, wondering how his job's been going. When they brought Michael in, they said he got his job back, but they didn't say much else.

Michael didn't feel like thinking anymore, so instead of going to his room, he decided to walk across the street to _Louie's,_ a bar he heard was one of the more popular spots in D.C. He wasn't one for crowded watering holes, but what better place to drown out your own thoughts than with some loud music and alcohol. He walked across the quiet road and into the bar.

When he entered, he was surprised to see that it wasn't crowded at all, actually. Busy, but not jam packed. He walked over to the bar, and took a seat on one of the stolls about two seats away from the closest person.

"What can I get you?" the bartender, asked.

"One Adams," Michael answered, and the bartender shook his head and went off. _In honor of Sam,_ Michael thought, mentally chuckling to himself.

"When'd you start drinking that?"

Michael turned around.

Behind him was a man he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Auggie Anderson," Michael said smiling. Auggie was sitting down at a table by himself, a beer in his hand, and an empty bottle on the table. He was looking at him, but Michael noticed something was off, but didn't comment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Of all the gin joints, I guess," Auggie remarked. The two chuckled and Michael walked over to the table. He put his hand out for Auggie to shake, but was surprised when he didn't return it.

"If you're holding your hand out, I can't tell," Auggie said. Michael was confused, but then saw Auggie's folding cane at his feet.

Michael paused. "Auggie... what happened?"

"Accident in the field," Auggie said. "Happened years ago."

Michael was silent again, not knowing what to say. "Sorry I wasn't there."

Auggie laughed. "We've had our share of fun, haven't we, Westen? I think they split up us 'cause we didn't get much done."

Michael shook his head, and laughed. "Oh, we got stuff done. Just not the way they wanted us to."

"Like Iran, '99?" Auggie said with a smile.

Michael surpressed a laugh. "We warned them things tended to blow up with us around."

"Do you remember the look on Darrell's face?"

Auggie laughed hardy and raised his beer bottle to his lips and took a quick sip.

"Hey, I heard about your burn notice. You of all people, Westen. Real sorry."

"Tell me about it," Michael responed, taking a swing of his own drink.

The two sipped their beers and paused for a moment.

"So how's Joan?" Michael asked. He signaled the bartender for another round and the waitor brought their beers over as Auggie responded.

"Not much better, not much worse. Still the same old Joan, just as peppy as ever."

Michael chuckled. "She always liked you better."

"That may be true," Auggie smiled, "but she always admired you more. She knew you could get the job done."

"Not that you couldn't."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but you were always cleaner with your work."

Michael didn't respond.

"So where you heading?" Auggie asked.

"Home."

"Where would that be these days?"

"Back in Miami. I was dropped there after I was burned."

"Aaa, so home, home."

"Yeah. Ma still lives down there, and now a days it's us, Sam, Fiona, and Jesse."

Auggie, who was sipping from his beer bottle once more, started to choke a little.

"Sam? Axe? And Fiona? From Ireland?"

Michael smiled. "The very same."

"Wow. You live a complicated life my friend. Axe was something. And Fiona," he whistled loudly, "she was a firecracker. She's not still in the IRA, right? If there was one thing I will never forget from Ireland is that she could wire an expolsive better than some berets. You two back together?"

"No, she's not. And, well, it's... complicated."

Auggie laughed. "It always is." He thought for a moment.

"So things have been... okay?" he asked.

"As good as they'll be."

Auggie held up his beer bottle and Michael got his.

"I'll drink to that."

The two _clinked _their bottles and sipped their beers in silence.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! New crossover! This is my first Covert Affairs story, but not my first Burn Notice. Check them out if you want!<p>

Thanks everyone! As always, I own nothing!

~Mel


End file.
